The Story of: Zarchi Stone
by Bully056
Summary: This is the story of the Lone Wonderer as he Helps the Capital Wasteland and then some, His only mission: to help all those that he can, but that is not all... Edit: As of 7/27/13 this Story is on a Hiatus for a as of Y et to be Determined amount of time, in favor of a New story I am working on. Splicer
1. Chapter 1: The Escape!

The Story of Zarchi Stone

Chapter 1 Part 1: The Escape!

_It was around Midnight, though in the vault you could never tell, when I was Awoken by my friend of 10 years Jack Darsi "Wake up damn it, Wake up!", I open up my eyes and ask "What's up Jack, what's wrong?" as i am starting to stand he say's "It's your Mother, She's Gone!" i look at him now fully awake. "What do you Mean Gone!" he looks at me and say's "She Left the vault!, She Opened the Door and just left!" I look at him with shock on my face and say "That's impossable!, the door is sealed we can never leave!" He looks twords the door to my room as a sound of foot steps goes by. _

_When they pass he looks back at me and say's "I don't know how she did it, but the Overseer is pissed, and they...they killed james, Zarchi they killed him!" i look at him as anger builds in me at this new's. james was the Vault Doctor and my Father, i look down at the ground, the new's that he is dead fills me with anger and hate, but at the same time it fills me with agony and sadness. As i look back up at Jack he say's "The overseer is looking for you!, you need to leave and fallow your Mother, you can't stay here their is no telling what the Overseer will do to you if she finds you!" I look at the door to my room and then back at jack "how do i do that, how do i leave the vault" i say looking at him, with a look of urgency he shoves into my hands a 9mm pistol in a hold out holster and a set of boby pins and say's "Go to the Overseers Office and open the door with the boby pins and in his computer there should be a command to open the the hidden tunnel to the Vault door" as i strap on the holster to my waist jack moves to the door and looks down the hallway._

_After a moment he looks back at me and say's "the way's clear for now, are you ready" I look over at him and nod as I pull back the slide on the 9mm, chambering a round and readeing it for use, before i put it back into my holster and move twords Jack as we leave the room. As we move down the hall way i wisper "you know, you are going to have to go with me right?" Jack stops and look's back at me "what do you mean" he say's as he cocks his head to the side, "If you don't come with me the Overseer will Exacute you for helping me Escape" i mention as i look at him, you can hear the Gulp from his throught as he realises this. After about five menutes of walking down the halls of the Vault we finally reach the door to the Overseers Office and i start to pick the lock to the door, after 5 try's and 7 boby pin's i hear the much wanted "CLICK" of the lock releasing. I Draw my 9mm and click off the safty with my thumb, i activate the door pannel and it opens with a muffled "swish" I peek into the office and scan the room. The room is maybe 20x24 Squre feet with a large Crecent desk in the middle of the room, off to the left is the bubble window to the adutorime and to the left is a fair of four lockers, as i look back at the desk i can see the computer that might hold the command for for the entrance to the tunnel. As we enter the room i close and jam the door behind us, 'that would take even old henry a week to get through' i smile thinking of the Vault's "Master fixer" as he calls himself._

_I holster my 9mm and move twords the computer as it flickers to life, unfolding from the counter it is placed into, as i look at the screen the all to familure password screen pops into view, 'of corse it would be locked, what else is new' i think as i type in the code string to open up the override commadn list, when i hit enter the screen flashes and a list of jumbled words and other junk comes up on the screen in front of me. I stare at the screen looking over the list's of code strings that make up possabile pass words 'think, what would she use as a password' i start thinking as i look around the room, after a few pass's my eyes fall on to a picture and then it hit's me 'that's it!' i think as i type in the name "Amanda". Amanda was the name for the Overseers doughter that died 3 years ago when she was attacked by a swarm of radrouches in the lower levels of the vault. As i hit enter the screen flickers to the welcome screen and after a moment a list of topics pops onto the screen, as i move down the list, mostly reports on the issues in the vault, i see what i am looking for a i hit enter on the option "Open Tunnel passage" as i turn around the desk behind me let's out a low noise as it starts to raise from it's locked postion on the floor._

_After about 3 Minutes of moving down a small hall and though a hidden door we exit out into the control room for the Vault door. i look over at Jack as we stand in front of the Giant Cog like door "so how do we open it?" i say as i look around, After about a minute Jack calls over too me from the right side of the room "I found it, i found the door control !" as i reach the pannel it is no more then a large pice of metal with a lever in the middle. I put my hand on the lever and pull it down, as i do so the Vault doors alarms start to go off and the huge arm of the door mechanesium starts to pull the door out and too the side with a ear renching screech. As it starts to move we start for the opening as the main door into the room opens and Vault Security start to flood into the room, i Draw my 9mm and fire off a few rounds towrds them as they duck for cover i start to move back and out into what i assume is a cave to take cover from the enevatable return fire from the security officers. Just as i move out Jack hit's the control pannel in the cave and the door starts to shut behind us. After about 30 seconds the door slams to a shut and i look at Jack and say "well no going back now" i smerk and recive a smack to the back of the head for the the remark, we both start to move twords the make shift door to the cave entrance when Jack say's "I wonder what it's going to look like out there" as i think about it i say with a smile "how bad can it be"._


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

**Chapter 2**

**Truth**

**Sorry this took so long, but here it is Chapter 2, it's a bit short so i am sorry**

**We had just exited the cave, only to realise just how wrong my last statement was, as we look off a Small cliff just beyond the exit to the Vault cave Entrance I can only Guess as to what once was only a Town, Now only the few dilapidated remains of of houses remain around a old beat up road with a few shells of what once might have been working cars in the past.**

**"well, i guess this is Karma for my last statement" I say as i turn to Jack with a slight smile.**

**jack turns to me "now THAT is a understatement!" he says with a **

**wolfish grin.**

**as I look out over the town or what remains of it, I see a large metal wall of sorts in the distance just beyond the once bustling town, from were I was standing it looked to be made out of old airplane parts and wings. I had read about airplanes in old pre-war books back in the Vault, but i had never seen them as i was born 200 years after the event's of 2077, the date of which the world had come to an end, but as most predicted was not the end of Human kind. In fact it was the dawn of a new era in our history to which we could now write our own future.**

**I pointed the wall out to Jack "That must be the town i saw mention of in the Overseers terminal*" upon gaining entry to the terminal, i looked though the Overseers stored files, which made mention to a settlement top side.**

**Jack looked at the wall, his eyes narrowing "our you sure it is a safe idea to go to a town out here" jack turned to look at me as he continued to speak "theirs no telling what could happen if the populace found out about our origins" Jack turned his gaze back to the wall of metal in the distance.**

**True, i had thought about the implications and the probable outcomes if they figured out that we were from the Vault, but at this point in time, and from what i had read in the Overseers terminal, we not only needed supplies, ammo, guns and a means of protection, we also needed information and a base of operations were we would be safe.**

**I sigh as i turn to look at Jack "we don't have a choice, we are new to this world and we lack the needed supplies to survive out here on our own" as i speak i can still see that jack is still a bit on edge from the fire fight we went though to get out here.**

**"I hate to admit it but i agree with you on that" Jack replys without looking at me**

**I turn back the wall of metal "we need to get moving, i don't think they will fallow us but it is better to be safe then sorry, not only that but from the look of the distance we have a long walk ahead of us" as i turn and head down the side of the cliff jack adds "and alot of Adrenaline to burn" a smirk crossing his face as he finishes.**

**Authers Note: ****I left out the Mention of Zarchi finding the picture of Megaton in the first chapter, it was a Oversight on my part.**


End file.
